No Game No Life: The Twins of Blank
by Starlight-Swordswoman
Summary: Urban legends are a type of wish. Because…. In reality, the least interesting answer is usually the correct one. Blank. A group of three siblings. The twins Sora and Shun as well as their little sister Shiro are plunged into the world of Disboard. Will they unite all 16 races and beat The One True God?
1. Chapter 1

No Game No Life: The Twins of Blank.

I don't own No Game No Life or its characters. I only own Shun.

Chapter 1

_** : I'm dead.**_

_**Ksk: I died**_

_**LUNA: I'm dead, lol**_

_**K: DEAD!**_

_**I'm dead. They're level 40. This is impossible! They're invincible. What are they, monsters? So strong for such a low level; lol. So strong for such a low level, lol. How many just died? A low-level spell took out 40 or 50 of us! Are these the legendary…..?! Is this gonna end with all of us dying? No, there's still hope. There's one person left. Who?**_

_**Jin: The strongest- Queen.**_

_**On the game six players fought against one. They had already defeated 1,200 players already and trying for the final player. The player cast a spell yet… they dodged all of them. In the end it was their victory.**_

_Of the many urban legends out there, have you ever heard of this one? A group of unknown players, who win every single game they play with scores no one has ever come close to. Their account names are always left empty, so they're only known as "Blank". These gamers are said to be unbeatable. So the rumours spread faster. Urban legends are a type of wish. Because…. In reality, the least interesting answer is usually the correct one._

_Shun's POV_

Sora, Shiro and I sat in front of our screens. Sora; my 18 year old, virgin, NEET, Game obsessed, communication disorder twin brother sighed.

"We won, somehow… Listen, Little Sister, would you stop controlling the main account for Blank with your feet?" I nodded, sucking on the ice lolly in my mouth and passed the controls to Shiro. Shiro; my 11 year old, never goes to school, Communication disorder, shut in, game obsessed younger sister. And myself. Shun; 18 years old, virgin, communication disorder, NEET, Game Obsessed older sister and twin of these two.

"Specify." I said, taking the lolly from my mouth and running a hand through my long maroon hair.

"I'm hungry." Shiro said in her monotone voice. Shiro brought out some shortbread while I continued eating my lolly pop while looking through the comments from those we just beat.

"Nii want some?"

"Itadakimas." Sora said after grabbing some.

"Never thought I'd see you buy fancy rations like this. ALSO Shun where did you get the ice lolly and why didn't I get one!?" Sora asked while all three of us, Sora and I furiously tapped our key boards while Shiro used her feet, played another match.

"Nutrition is important." Shiro said.

"I bought them on the last ration spree. You did not get one as you usually complain saying if it melts it will wreck everything." I said, holding the lolly in one hand and controlling my two characters with one hand.

"Shun how you could, my twin, be so mean! Also Sisters, the human brain can function as long as it has glucose. White bread is the best in terms of cost-performance." Sora said.

"Thanks for the efficiency lecture." Shiro and I said in monotone voices in perfect sync.

"But I need other type of nutrients too or I won't get bigger, like Nee-san." Shiro said which caused me to smile.

"You're already a perfect flawless beauty, Right Shun? Don't worry about it." Sora said. I nodded.

"Time is 8:00 am. The middle of the night. Shiro if you need five pass me your controllers, unlike Sora I can handle it." I said.

"What day?"

"What does it matter to a NEET?" Shiro said while rocking from side to side.

"Of course it does! It tells you when MMORPGs are going to have new events and ladder tournaments!" Sora said with a smile.

"Sora, we pushed little sis too hard…"

"WAIT! I know you've been up for five days straight, but if you quit now-"

"Imouto, controllers please. I will use my feet." I muttered. Shiro shook her head and placed them on Sora's feet.

"Nii you can do it, just like Nee." Sora looked in shock while I put my lolly back in my mouth and used both hands.

"Are you telling me to control four characters with two hands and two feet?" Sora asked in shock. Shiro flashed her signature cute smile.

"Fight!"

"WAIT, NO! WAIT!" Sora yelled.

"Sora I won't forgive you if you let Imouto down." I said, switching to one hand controls, other lolly again.

"FINE, I'LL DO IT!"

_The world is chaotic, unreasonable, and unfair. It has no meaning at all. It is the wish of those who realize this, who refuse to accept it. A wish that the world would be at least a little interesting…That's what an urban legend is. _

_Then let me try and help you out. And for the time being, for the sake of form, this is what I'll write: Have you ever heard a rumour like this?_

A message flashed up on the screen. I threw my lolly pop stick into our bin.

"Nii… email…" Shiro muttered.

"Your brother's been playing four characters on four separate screens. I don't know what you want but I don't have the energy."

"Sora, I do that all the time…" I mutter, watching him pant like he's run a marathon.

"It may be from a friend."

"Whose?" Sora asked.

"Yours?" Shiro and I said in sync.

"Hahaha that's funny. I think my beloved sisters just said something really mean and sarcastic to me!" Sora laughed. Shiro clicked open the email. Her eyes widened.

_**To:**_

_**Sender: Unknown**_

_**Have you three siblings ever felt like you were born in the wrong world?**_

"What is this? Shun…" I nodded opening the account on my computer, furiously trying to locate the sender.

"I can't find them… How does he know that Blank are siblings?" I asked.

"What should we do?" Shiro asked.

"Is he trying to bargain with us?"  
"Sora, it's a game link…" I muttered. That was all I could tell from the email.

"Well it might be fun to see what game it is…" Sora said and clicked the link.

_**Welcome!**_

Eh?

"Chess?" Sora and I asked and looked at each other. Shiro was about to go to sleep but I grabbed her and put her on Sora's lap.

"Onegai Imouto?" I asked. Shiro nodded. No doubt Sora was thinking the same thing as I was. Chess is a finite two player game, zero sum and perfect information game. Luck has no part in it. Theoretically, there is a perfect solution that will never lose. But… only if you understand the 10^120 possible states of the board.

"Chess is no different from tic-tac-toe." I smile. Shiro has beaten a program designed to defeat grandmasters 20 times in a row, alternating between going first and second. But…

"It cut off its own two pieces advance?" It's a human playing.

"Wait Shiro."

"Sora, thinking the same thing as me as always."

"Nii, Nee…"

"A program will always select the best move. That's why you can't beat them." Sora said, placing his hand on Shiro's head.

"They're trying to lure you in using a bad move. It's a human." I said, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Calm down. If it's a contest of skill, you'll never lose." Sora said.

"We'll tell you when they're trying to spook you or lure you in." I said, pulling my chair closer to the two. The three of us place our hands on the mouse.

"The three of us; Sora, Shun and Shiro, form Blank together. Let's see if there's someone who can beat us!" Sora proclaimed.

*mini time skip*

_**Checkmate!**_

_**You are WINNER!**_

We all let out our breath and sighed in relief.

"WE WON!" Sora yelled.

"I haven't fought this hard in a long time." Shiro said.

"Thank you non-existent god! Our streak continues!" I said with a tired grin.

"Were they really human?" Shiro asked no one in particular. Ping. Eh?

_**Sender: Unknown**_

_**Well done.**_

_**If you're that good at games…**_

_**The world must be a tough place for you to live, right?**_

_**What do you think about your world?**_

_**Is it fun?**_

_**Is it easy to live in?**_

"What?" Sora and I whispered. 

_What do we think? There's no way to know the rules or the goal, yet there are 7 billion players making whatever moves they want. If you lose too much, or win too much, there are penalties. You can't pass your turn, and if you talk too much, you'll be ostracized. There are no parameters and no way to even know the genre. This world is just…_

_A crappy game._

_**Sender: Unknown**_

_**If there was a world where simple games decided everything… A world on a board, where the rules and goals were clear, what would you think about that?**_

Sora smirked.

"If there's a world like that, then we were born in the wrong world." Sora said what he was typing. Blip. The power went out.

"The room is too cool for overheat. Not the right season for thunder storms. No damage to power lines in area. Odd." I muttered. The screens flashed white noise. The three of us looked at each other.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Nii, Nee…"

"Sora… I don't like this…." I said, agreeing with Shiro. We held on to each other's hand. Shiro held both mine and Sora's.

"**I think so, too!** **You were definitely born in the wrong world**." Hands appeared out of our computer screens causing Shiro and I to whine and Sora to gasp.

"**So I'll let you be reborn! In the world you should've been born in!**"

A bright light temporally blinded us. We opened our eyes to find ourselves falling.

_**Welcome to my world!**_ The voice proclaimed. Shiro and I latched onto Sora.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" We yelled. I closed my eyes and whimpered. I-I think I might be scared of extreme heights….

"This is the ideal world you've always dreamed of. The world on a game board: Disboard!"

Sora and I screamed. A boy with odd pink and green hair, heterochromical eyes. Who wore a pink baseball cap, earrings, a yellow shirt and hoodie, a scarf-like belt, blue three quarter lengths and trainers appeared, falling besides us with no care in the world.

"Everything in this world is decided by simple games. People's lives… even national borders!" The boy claimed.

"Who are you?" Shiro asked.

"Me? I'm Tet. I live over there. A god?" He said cheerfully.

"A god?" Shiro questioned.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME! WHAT DO WE DO ABOUT THIS?!" Sora and I yelled.

"In this world, everything is decided by ten pledges. One: All murder, war and robbery is forbidden in this world. Two: All conflict in this world will be resolved through games. Three: In games, each player will bet something that they agree is of equal value. Four: As long as it doesn't go against number three what they bet and the rules of the game will not be questioned. Five the challenged part has the right to decode the rules of the game. Six: Any bets made in accordance with the pledges must be upheld. Seven: Conflicts between groups will be conducted by designated representatives with absolute authority. Eight: Being caught cheating during a game is grounds for an instant loss. Nine: In the name of God, the previous rules may never be changed." The boy stated while I made a mental note of them.

"I SAID THIS IS NOT THE TIME! THE GROUND! THE GROUND IS GETTING CLOSER!" Sora yelled.

"Nii! Nee!" Shiro cried.

"Shiro!" Both Sora and I grabbed each other and faced the ground, protecting Shiro. BANG! Dust flew around us. We led in a crater a few centimetres from the ground. And then we were dropped on the ground. The strange boy appeared, looking at us and smiled.

"And Ten: Let's all have fun and play together!" With that he disappeared.

"HEY!" Sora yelled.

"I look forward to seeing you again. I don't think it will be long…" The boy's voice rang out clear as a bell.

"Nii, Nee… Where are we?" Shiro asked, slowly standing up. Sora and I stood up and looked around. Mountains, huge chess pieces, floating rocks…. BANG! A dragon rose from the ground in front of us.

"Sisters…. I've always thought that life was an impossible game. A game for masochists. BUT… It's finally bugged out!" Sora cried.

"What's going on?" Shiro cried while I nodded.

"This game is total crap!" We all cried.

_Long ago, in the distant, distant past. The gods, along with their families, and creations, waged an eternal war for the right to rule the world, the right to be the One True God. The long, brutal battle came to a swift end without a victor with the death of the sky, the sea, the land and the stars. The single deity who had not participated in the battle won by default and assumed the title of One True God. His name was Tet. He was once known as the god of play. _

"_You creatures who have fought with strength, violence, blood, and death who built a tower of corpses that rises to the sky and call yourselves wise, tell me this: What is the difference between you and the dumb beasts?"_

_In the face of their shattered world, excuses were meaningless. And the, God spoke. _

"_All Murder and robbery in this realm is forbidden" He said. _

"_You sixteen races who call yourselves wise: use your wisdom and wit, your fortune and wealth, to build a tower of wisdom. And prove to me…_

"…That you have wisdom at all!" The man said.

"I see. So that's why there's a world where everything is decided by games, according to ten pledges." Sora said.

"Yes. And by the way…"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Do you suppose you could leave a pair of pants?" The man begged.

"Six: Any bets made in accordance with the pledges must be upheld. We bet everything we could offer, including our lives, and you bet everything you owned, right? Good Job Shun…" Sora whispered the last bit in my ear and patted my head affectionately.

"That's right but… You can't leave us here like-"  
"Let's go, Shiro, Shun." With that we walked off.

"Roger." We both said.

"WAIT! KID! LET ME PUNCH YOU AT LEAST ONCE!"

"Looks like even thieves can't rob or kill you." Sora stated.

"Even if they want to, the probably can't." Shiro said

"In other words… It all comes down to your skill at the game." I said with a grin.

_*time skip*_

Kingdom of Elkia-Capital City Elkia

I pointed to Sora, then to myself and then the match going on inside. I don't like talking when there are big crowds. Sora nodded and I walked inside and took a seat next to the table. The red haired girl was obviously losing. But the purple haired girl…. Something isn't right with her. But what?

"How about you can do whatever you want with us two and my twin sister who is watching the match? You can sell us, abandon us, and do whatever you like. " I heard Sora say outside. I wonder what he's doing… probably playing poker like in here.

"Ro-Royal…Straight…F-Flush!?" I giggled at Sora's opponent. The two came in, Shiro sat on my lap, taking pictures.

"Sorry for the wait." Sora said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Nii She's going to lose, right Nee?" I nodded at Shiro's comment.

"Yep! She doesn't know the term poker face, unlike her oppon-"I tugged on Sora's cape. He leaned closer to me.

"Cheating."

"There's no doubt. But I can't tell how." Shiro muttered. I tugged on the tow of them and pointed to the girl in the corner.

"Seriously?" Sora laughed.

"What will you do? Fold?" The stotic purple haired girl asked.

"Sh-Shut up! Let's fight, fair and square! Um…Um…OKAY!"

"She's cheating." Sora told the pink haired girl. The three of us walked away.

"Smartphones, DSPs, mine and Shun's tablets, Battery and solar charger, cables…" Sora stated while I tapped away on my tablet the possible ways the girl cheated.

"This is all we have?" Shiro asked, holding her smartphone which was in its panda case.

"Well, after what happened, maybe we're lucky we've still got this much." Sora said, smiling at us.

"I can't get a signal." Shiro said, walking around.

"No Wi-Fi…" I muttered.

"I'm sure. This is a true fantasy world. The way she was cheating… Seriously, there's gotta be a limit."  
"Nii, Nee, can you beat that?" Shiro asked. We both smiled.

"It was a stupid question." Shiro said, flopping onto the bed.

"Hey, Shiro, Shun. Usually in a story, when the protagonists end up in another world, they try their best to find a way home, right?" Sora asked.

"Why would they try to go back to a world like that?" I asked, placing my head in Sora's lap. I closed my eyes, trying to go to sleep like Shiro.

"I think so too…" She murmured. Sora placed a blanket over Shiro and patted my head.

"Then it's decided. Now, Let the game begin."

*mini time skip*

_**Knock Knock**_

The three of us groaned. Half asleep, I got up and stumbled to the door.

"Shiro as your brother I am happy you love me so much but let me go for a second. Shun can't answer the door like that." I pouted and opened the door.

"Who's there? We paid up front-" I saw it was the pink haired girl from earlier only she had a pink blanket wrapped around her naked form.

"Can I come in?" I slowly turned to my twin.

"S-S-S-S-S-Sora?" I stuttered. He hugged me and smiled at the girl letting her in.

**END**

Character profiles (Even though I don't own Sora and Shiro I am putting profiles in anyway!)

Name: Sora Nai

Age: 18

Facts: Virgin, NEET, Game obsessed, communication disorder, twin, part of Blank

Appearance: Spikey Maroon hair, brown/red eyes, wears yellow t-shirt with blue long sleeved top underneath, blue jeans, red trainers.

Name: Shun Nai

Age: 18

Facts: Virgin, NEET, Game obsessed, communication disorder, can't speak in front of large crowds, twin (Sora's), part of Blank

Appearance: messy shoulder length spike maroon hair, brown/red eyes, wears a white t-shirt, blue fingerless gloves, blue jeans, black trainers.

Name: Shiro Nai

Age: 11

Facts: never goes to school, Communication disorder, shut in, game obsessed, Sora and Shun's step sister, Part of Blank.

Appearance: Long messy light blue hair, gold/red eyes, black sailor uniform (which is loose), black socks, loafers.


	2. Chapter 2

No Game No Life: The Twins of Blank

I don't own No Game No Life or its characters. I only own Shun.

Chapter 2

_Last time…._

"_Smartphones, DSPs, Mine and Shun's tablets, Battery and solar charger, cables…" Sora stated while I tapped away on my tablet, the possible ways the girl cheated. _

"_This is all we have?" Shiro asked, holding her smartphone which was in its panda case._

"_Well, after what happened, maybe we're lucky we've still got this much." Sora said, smiling at us._

"_I can't get a signal." Shiro said, walking around. _

"_No Wi-Fi…" I muttered. _

"_I'm sure. This is a true fantasy world. The way she was cheating… Seriously, there's gotta be a limit."_

"_Nii, Nee, can you beat that?" Shiro asked. We both smiled._

"_It was a stupid question." Shiro said, flopping onto the bed. _

"_Hey, Shiro, Shun. Usually in a story, when the protagonists end up in another world, they try their best to find a way home, right?" Sora asked._

"_Why would they try to go back to a world like that?" I asked, placing my head in Sora's lap. I closed my eyes, trying to go to sleep like Shiro. _

"_I think so too…" She murmured. Sora placed a blanket over Shiro and patted my head. _

"_Then it's decided. Now, Let the game begin." _

_*mini time skip*_

_**Knock Knock**_

_The three of us groaned. Half asleep, I got up and stumbled to the door. _

"_Shiro as your brother I am happy you love me so much but let me go for a second. Shun can't answer the door like that." I pouted and opened the door._

"_Who's there? We paid up front-"I saw it was the pink haired girl from earlier only she had a pink blanket wrapped around her naked form. _

"_Can I come in?" I slowly turned to my twin._

"_S-S-S-S-S-Sora?" I stuttered. He hugged me and smiled at the girl letting her in._

_Current events…_

_Shun's POV_

The girl from earlier sat on a chair.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"What do you mean? Oh just so we're clear the three of us are siblings, so this isn't weird." I rose from Sora's lap and frowned.

"Nii rejected me…" Shiro said.

"Sora…hidoi…" I muttered, poking him.

"I don't care about that! If you knew she was cheating, why didn't you tell me what she was doing? I could have won if you had!" Sora and I looked at each other. I showed eight fingers to the girl.

"Pledge eight: being caught cheating during a game is grounds for an instant loss."

"Right?" I finished my brother's sentence and tilted my head.

"That's right! And thanks to you, I lost! I lost my chance to become king, and everything is over!" The girl yelled, causing Shiro to stir.

"In other words…" We both whispered.

"She's mad that she lost, so she's taking it out on us?" Shiro questioned. The girl looked shocked.

_She fell for it._

"I see. You couldn't even figure out a simple trick like that, so you lost everything you owned and now you're taking it out on us?" Sora chuckled.

"Joke…" I muttered.

"WHAT!" The girl yelled. I latched onto Sora who patted my head briefly.

"And when a child calls you on it, you blow up in rage at every little thing." Sora said.

"Simple minded, easily riled." I muttered.

"Yup Shun! You can't control your emotions, and you're too conservative to take risks. To be blunt, you never had a chance. If it's the foolish king's blood in you, it's no wonder you lose all the time." We watched the girl's face darken.

"Take that back. Say what you want about me, but I won't let you insult my grandfather! You take that back this instant!" The girl furiously demanded.

"You're getting mad therefore it means we're right." I said.

"The most you've spoken so far Shun! Well, Obviously the granddaughter of the foolish king." Sora said while I poked my tongue out.

"You think I'll put up with this?!" The girl yelled about to slap Sora. CLAP!

"Then let's play a game!" Sora said with a grin.

"Game?" we both nodded.

"Yup! What was it Shun?"

"All conflicts are resolved through games." I replied

"So let's play rock-paper-scissors." Sora stated with a grin. He nodded to me. I looked at the girl.

"Rock-paper-scissors?"

"Yup! But I'll only play paper. If I play anything besides paper, I lose. If I beat you with rock, or scissors, you'll lose to so it's a tie."

"What happens if we tie?"

"If I use paper and so do you it's a tie. Of course anything else you win. Simple, right?" I watched her smile slyly. Bait taken. Sora will win.

"So what are we betting?"

"If you win, I'll comply with your every demand. I'll tell you how she cheated, and if you don't like the fact that I called your foolish grandfather a fool, then you can tell the three of us to die. And If I win, you will comply with my every demand. I'm risking our lives for a game of rock-paper-scissors. You understand?" Sora asked with his trademark sly smile.

"And if we tie?"

"I'll give you a hint about how she cheated. In exchange, you can do me a little favour. To be honest once we use all of this, we've got no means to get food or a place to stay." Sora said, juggling our bag of money.

"You want me to give you a place to stay?" Sora poked out his tongue and stayed silent. No response. Meaning if we win, we can ask for anything.

"Understood."

"Then I swear by the pledges…" Sora said.

_**Achente! (I swear by the pledges)**_

I watched the girl smile, deep in thought. Once she looked like she had decided we smiled at her, causing her to panic.

"Let's go! Rock, paper, scissors… shoot." I grinned. She had pulled scissors while Sora used rock. A tie.

"I was right. Sora… She's not good enough. There was though but…"

"You almost let me taunt you into playing rock. But when you saw our expressions, you came to your senses." Sora continued but I took over again.

"You understood that my brother couldn't win if he played anything but paper. You eliminated his chances at winning but that wasn't good enough. You should have picked paper." I explained. The girl cried out in shock.

"It's that reason Shun was able to predict you'd do that. The reason why I won, we're twins after all. Sometimes it's like we share the same mind. That's why I said: You're not good enough." The girl fell to the floor.

"My brother was going to win anyway. It was over to begin with." I stated, pulling Shiro onto my lap and petting her head.

"You mean you were after a tie, right? I understand. I can find you a place to stay."

"Nope!" Sora said playfully.

"Imouto, What did Sora-nii say?" I asked.

"She would grant you a little favour." Shiro stated.

"And what did I say that would be?" Sora asked.

"You didn't say."

"Wait!"

"You misread my brother. You checked but he didn't respond." The girl gasped at my statement. Sora gave me a thumbs up and I returned with a peace sign.

"In other words, the biggest trap in this game was the fact that you carried the same risk whether you lost or tied." Sora playfully chuckled.

"BUT THAT'S FRAUD!"

"He obeyed the pledges, it's your fault for not checking. Shiro, do you want a massage?" I asked my little sister who nodded.

"I guess it's time… to tell you what my little favour is… fall…. In love with me!" Sora said pulling a stupid pose. I groaned and rested my head on Shiro's shoulder.

"Nee he let it happen…" Shiro muttered to me as Sora laughed like a maniac.

"What do you think of your brother's perfect plan, little sisters? If I make her fall in love with me she'll give me all her money and a place to stay!" Sora gloated. I stood up.

"Sora…BAKA!" I yelled, glaring at him.

"Nii, if you said 'you now belong to me' you would have had all of that. Nee, I agree." Shiro stated, while I placed my hands on my hips.

"Sora, Nii…. Did you let your own desires take over?" We asked, glaring at him.

"No… it can't be… did my fear that I'd never get a girlfriend for the rest of my life if I let this chance pass dull my judgement?! Did I do that?! Me?! Impossible! How could I make a mistake like that?!" Sora screamed while slamming his head into the nearest wall.

"You said you didn't need a girlfriend. You said all you needed was Nee and me…" Shiro said with a sniffle.

"Shiro…." Sora bowed in front of us, his head on the floor.

"It was just a tough front! I'm so sorry! I mean, I can't go after you two, you're my sisters! Plus Shiro you are eleven and as Shun's twin I must find her the perfect husband! Also I'm a healthy young man, you know? I've got sexual needs, and sexual needs, and sexual needs, and sexual needs! That's important you know!" Sora screamed, begging for forgiveness.

"You said that four times…" Shiro stated. I groaned.

"Sora please, headache!" I sated as he pulled the two of us into a hug.

"**I REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT!**"The girl yelled out the window. Steph glared at us then began slamming the wall with her fists. I couldn't talk. Using the speaking device on my wrist (a keyboard with a speaker) I quickly typed what I wanted to say and it came out in a metallic voice similar to my own.

"She's fighting herself?" Shiro hugged me, she knew that if I used that I was extremely nervous.

"Hey?"  
"Yes?" the girl said in a sweet voice.

"Can I call you Steph?"

"Of course!" With that she began slamming her head into the wall. Sora grinned.

"Hey Steph?"

"Yes?"

"Let me live in the palace with you."

"With pleasure!" she began slamming her fists into the floor in protest.

"I see. So this is the power of the pledges. Shun are you okay?" I nodded slightly.

"Nii, congratulations on graduating from being a virgin. You got there before Nee." Shiro Stated. Eh? Sora and I looked at each other and then at Steph. I quickly covered Shiro's eyes.

"Imouto! There's no way I'm letting that happen!"

"NO! I'm not letting anything R-rated happen in front of you two!"  
"Sora, I'm fine, just let's not let Shiro see…" I muttered, my face turning red. Sora doing R-rated stuff…

"I don't mind…" Shiro said trying to pry my hands from her eyes.

"YOUR BROTHER MINDS! It has to be healthy! ALSO SHUN! I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO WITNESS SUCH A THING BEFORE YOUR TIME!" I dropped my hands from Shiro's eyes and nodded to her.

Shiro's foot slipped to Sora's back.

"Then keep it just to this side of healthy." She stated, pushing him. Sora landed on Steph, straddling her, his hand on one of her breasts. Shiro and I brought out the smartphones and began taking pictures.

"Fondling breasts for reasons beyond his control!" Shiro said looking at me. I grinned.

"It was beyond my control!"

"And then her skirt lifts up…" I said.

"Leading to…" Shiro finished.

"A panty shot." Sora said with a lewd grin

"I'M NOT READY!" Steph yelled, throwing Sora out the room, the force throwing Sora out the door. Shiro and I grabbed each other. I whimpered and hid behind her, holding her shoulders. I could hear Sora but could not see him. Shiro and I broke down.

"Nii, Where are you? Don't leave me alone" Shiro cried in panic, hugging herself.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Sora-nii! T-T-T-T-Taskete!" I cried, curling into a ball. Steph opened the door revealing Sora.

"Nii!"

"Sora-nii!"

"Shiro! Shun!"

"Whew!" We hugged each other and sighed in relief. Steph looked on with a stotic face.

"What's wrong with you three?"

*Time skip*

Elkia Palace

"You are from another world?" I nodded, submersing myself in hot water while Steph cleaned Shiro's hair.

"Yeah!" Sora vocalised my action.

"So that's why you don't have a place to stay." Steph said in an understanding tone.

"You believe we came from another world?" Shiro questioned.

"There is such a thing as summoning magic. It's possible."  
"Mahou kah? Sora, figured it." I said after rising from the bath water and walking over to Steph to help with Shiro.

"Hai Hai, Shun. This really is a fantasy world." Sora stated from behind the screen and steam, separating us.

"More importantly, what is going on here?"  
"Oh. Unlike Shun, Shiro doesn't like to take baths. She says I'm not allowed to watch, because that would be child porn so she never takes one. And since Shun hit 13 she started locking the door and stopped having baths with me. So that is why we've invited our good friend Mr. Steam to help out." Sora stated, causing my cheeks to flush slightly.

"Nii, I don't like you..." Shiro stated with mock hate.

"Sora… You did not have to mention the baths we had from when we were younger. I'm 18, I won't allow you to look at me like you do…" I muttered.

"Then why don't you go outside?"  
"Shun, Shiro and I can't be more than a certain distance apart. Shun only just managed to get over the distance... for baths only…" Sora stated. I could hear the cogs of his slightly perverted mind turn. A phone appeared near us. I sighed.

"Sorry, Steph! My hand slipped. Can you pick that up for me?" Sora asked, I could hear the playful and perverted tone in his voice. After questioning it Steph went to pick up the phone.

"Well? Did you pick it up?" I glared at the screen, giving it a dark look.

"Yes…"

"And she's perfectly in the shot." Shiro said. An anger vein burst at the back of my head.

"Nee…?" Shiro looked at me worried.  
"Sora….How many times…. DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO LET YOUR DESIRES TAKE OVER!" I yelled. This caused Steph to look at me in shock.

"Nii…. You made Nee mad…"

*mini time skip*

Shiro and I looked at the dresses we were in.

"It's really frilly. It's hard to move in." Shiro moaned.

"I feel the same Imouto…" I muttered, strapping my artificial voice on my wrist just in case.

"Shiro. I used to wear that when I was a kid, it fits you perfectly." Shiro cried and hugged me.

"There, there, someday Shiro…" I murmured.

"It's a little formal but it's like cosplay so it's kind of fun." Sora said, walking in wearing a butler's uniform. All of a sudden Steph began slamming her head against the wall.

"What is she fighting?" Sora asked us.

"Herself, I think."

"S-She has a habit of doing that…" I muttered. Sora gave me a thumbs up.

"Nice Shun! You didn't have to use it!" I smiled at Sora and flashed a peace sign.

"I'll go make some tea!" With that Steph was gone.

"What's with her?"

"You don't understand how women think, Nii."

"Sora… One word…. Desires." With that Sora paled. I crossed my arms and nodded.

"Nee go easy on him…" I nodded cracking my knuckles. I rarely show my violent side which is reserved for keeping my brother in check.

"SORRY MY BELOVED TWIN!"

*mini time skip*

Steph walked in.

"Sora?"

Shiro was reading a book. Sora looked out at the surroundings while I held his free hand and leant on the balcony. The wind ruffled our hair.

"Looks pretty empty, considering there's a tournament going on to determine the next king. This place is lifeless. That isn't Japanese."

"I don't think so."

"Shun, out of us three you beat Shiro in linguistics, is it?"  
"Not Japanese. Similarities to Greek, Spanish, Malay and Urdu…" I muttered, my finger brushing the book.

"It's in Imanity. Elkia was once the biggest of the Imanity nations." Steph said, placing down the tea.

"What's Imanity?" Sora asked, to which Steph replied it was the human race.

"There used to be many Imanity countries, but they were already on the decline when my grandfather took power. Elkia was the only one left. We had to bet the country's territory if we wanted to expand." Steph explained. I pulled up a chair and Shiro switched and sat on my lap. The pair of us began to read the book, briefly listening in on the conversation. I looked at the characters on the page.

"There are 16 sentient races….1: the Old Deus, Phantasma are 2, Elementals are 3, the elves 7, 14 are the Warbeasts, 15 are the sirens…" It's similar to the spoken… meaning. I swiftly read through the pages with easy. The book now made sense.

"Steph, is there a library here?" I smiled at my brother's question. "

"There are books in the study…"

*Mini time skip*

I took a book from a shelf and began to read.

"They're in Imanity. I'll have to learn it." Sora sighed.

"Yeah…" Steph said.

"Nii, Nee. I learned it. Nee did I beat you?"

"That's my girl!" Sora said with a grin. I shook my head.

"I twigged it when they were talking about the ranking. Maybe next time Imouto." I said with a smile, moving onto my next book. Shiro pouted and looked at Sora.

"Praise me more."

"That's my youngest sister! I'm so proud, you little genius, you!"

"You both learned an entire language?" Steph cried out in shock. I looked up from the book, I had almost finished it.

"That's right." Sora said.

"That's Impossible! In this short a time?" Steph cried out in shock.

"It's simple because the spoken language is identical. Am I right Nee?" I placed the book back and walked over to Shiro, placing my hand on her head. I rubbed it affectionately.

"Yep. Though I learnt it quicker due to the similarities I stated earlier. Sora you're slow." I said with a smile.

"It's better for a man to be slow than fast!" Sora quipped with a grin.

"Nii, that's very small of you." Shiro said.

"I'm not small!" Sora protested.

"Sora, you are." I said in a monotone voice.

"You two are special! Shiro, you can speak 18 language, including their classical forms. Shun can't you speak…"

"31, 32 now counting Imanity. That's why my tablet's library is bigger than yours." I boasted.

*time skip*

"Steph, why did you want to be King?" Sora asked. After Shiro and I pointed out some things, in an hour he learnt Imanity.

"Sora decided to stay up and read about the world, about this kingdom and about your grandfather."

"I see..." Steph said. The pinkete looked down at the ground.

"Were you scared of losing your position in the royal family?" Sora asked, eating another cookie.

"No."

"You wanted to save Elkia?" Sora fired another question. Steph smiled.

"That's right. Of course, that was the biggest reason… but my grandfather was forced to gamble our country's territory and he kept losing. He was called a foolish king. But my grandfather believed in the potential of Imanity! Even if we're the lowest ranked, even if we can't use magic, he honestly believed we could beat the other races. I wanted to prove my grandfather was right. If I could become king and take or territory back, I could prove my grandfather was right about what Imanity could do!" Steph said, a single tear leaking out of her blue eyes.

"Steph…Do you like this country and this world?" Shiro asked. She smiled.

"Yes. Of course I do."

"That's nice…" I patted my sister's head in comfort.

"I'm really jealous that you can say that with such certainty. But that wish won't come true." Sora said bluntly. Steph's eyes widened.

"To make things worse, on its current course, this country will fall. It will happen when that girl takes over, Kurami Zell wasn't it?" I asked causing her to nod. Sora looked at me.

"Shun?" I gave my brother a sly smile.

"How about a little confrontation to spice things up. I haven't played here since those thieves." Sora's eyes widened, seeming to get the gist of what I was saying.

*mini time skip*

The four of us stood opposite to the purple haired gambler who had won the tournament to be king.

"K-Kurami… It's finally time for the coronation, isn't it?"

"Stephanie Dola. Have you been dressed like that ever since I beat you? You said your wonderful grandfather gave this dress to you, correct? You can have it back." Before Steph could do a thing I grabbed her hand and shook my head. Kurami gave a smug smile and dropped the dress on the floor.

"Listen. You lost. Don't make the same mistake as the foolish king who gave you that dress." Steph broke my grip and went to touch the dress.

"That's why people call you the granddaughter of a foolish king. The game's already begun." Sora grabbed the dress and gave it to Kurami, mentioning pledge six.

"That's yours…"

"For the moment." Sora and I glared at the girl. Kurami smiled.

"I see the granddaughter of the foolish king has foolish servants too." Kurami said.

"Or maybe you are too blind to notice…" I muttered as she walked away.

"Hey Little sisters. Will you follow your big brother no matter what he does?" Sora asked.

"Yes. Just like I promised. I'll follow you anywhere." Shiro said with a nod. I placed my hand on my hips.

"What kind of question was that? You already know my answer." I said with a smile.

"An instant answer, huh? I had to-"Shiro cut Sora off.

"You're lying," Shiro stated.

"Sora you're having fun and you know it." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. We shared a smile.

"Well, I guess I'll take you somewhere more fun than our old world. Steph, how long are you going to sit there? You want that dress back, right?" Sora asked.

"Steph, hurry." Shiro proclaimed in her monotone voice. I offered her my hand.

"Let's go!"

"Go? Where?"

"We're going to prove your grandfather was right." Sora stated.

"Sora?"

We walked away from her. Sora paused, turning back.

"Those cookies were really good, thank you."

"Thanks!" Shiro and I said, flashing a thumbs up and my usual peace sign.

"It took you long enough!" Steph proclaimed, running to catch us up.

_My goal… I'll say for now, it's to become king. _


	3. Chapter 3

No Game No Life: The twins of Blank

Hey guys thanks for the reviews! By the way, WOW THE FOOLISH KING WAS A GENIUS! (Sorry for any spoilers there). I'll probably at some point draw the three blank siblings so you guys have a picture to go by. Anyway, I don't own No Game No Life or its characters. I only own Shun.

_Last time…._

_The four of us stood opposite to the purple haired gambler who had won the tournament to be king._

"_K-Kurami… It's finally time for the coronation, isn't it?"_

"_Stephanie Dola. Have you been dressed like that ever since I beat you? You said your wonderful grandfather gave this dress to you, correct? You can have it back." Before Steph could do a thing I grabbed her hand and shook my head. Kurami gave a smug smile and dropped the dress on the floor. _

"_Listen. You lost. Don't make the same mistake as the foolish king who gave you that dress." Steph broke my grip and went to touch the dress._

"_That's why people call you the granddaughter of a foolish king. The game's already begun." Sora grabbed the dress and gave it to Kurami, mentioning pledge six. _

"_That's yours…"_

"_For the moment." Sora and I glared at the girl. Kurami smiled._

"_I see the granddaughter of the foolish king has foolish servants too." Kurami said._

"_Or maybe you are too blind to notice…" I muttered as she walked away._

"_Hey Little sisters. Will you follow your big brother no matter what he does?" Sora asked._

"_Yes. Just like I promised. I'll follow you anywhere." Shiro said with a nod. I placed my hand on my hips._

"_What kind of question was that? You already know my answer." I said with a smile. _

"_An instant answer, huh? I had to-"Shiro cut Sora off. _

"_You're lying," Shiro stated. _

"_Sora you're having fun and you know it." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. We shared a smile. _

"_Well, I guess I'll take you somewhere more fun than our old world. Steph, how long are you going to sit there? You want that dress back, right?" Sora asked._

"_Steph, hurry." Shiro proclaimed in her monotone voice. I offered her my hand._

"_Let's go!" _

"_Go? Where?"_

"_We're going to prove your grandfather was right." Sora stated. _

"_Sora?"_

_We walked away from her. Sora paused, turning back._

"_Those cookies were really good, thank you."_

"_Thanks!" Shiro and I said, flashing a thumbs up and my usual peace sign. _

"_It took you long enough!" Steph proclaimed, running to catch us up. _

_My goal… I'll say for now, it's to become king._

_Current Events….._

_Shun's POV_

From down the corridor we could hear the announcement…

"This woman, Kurami Zell, has won all her games in the tournament. Is there no one left to challenge her?" I sighed.

"Wait, Sora! Are you serious? You're going to crash the coronation?" Steph asked in a panicked voice.

"I just got reborn into this world. I can't lose the place that I live. Anyway it was Shun's idea in the first place." Steph looked at me horrified. I grinned in response.

"But…!" Steph complained. Sora placed his hands on the door in front of us.

"All right… I'll just become king and take back our lost territory!" Sora proclaimed opening the door.

"Then, in accordance with the last wish of the former king, I will crown Kurami Zell as our new king. If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your-"  
"OBJECTION!" Sora yelled bursting through the door pulling a pose similar to Phoenix Wright. He walked into the room, the three of us following him, playing music on his smartphone. He held it in the air and smirked.

"Objection! I object!" He yelled. The elder was taken aback by our appearance.

"A-Are you saying you wish to challenge her?" The elderly man questioned.

"Yup!" Sora said, motioning to Shiro to join him at the throne, he nodded at me. I grabbed Steph's hand and dragged her through the crowd, looking for the girl I had spotted at the poker match with Steph.

"Sending your servant after me just because you lost? This isn't a place to bring children to play, Stephanie Dola." Kurami said, causing Steph to pause. I pulled on her arm, causing her to look at me. I nodded and we continued walking through the crowd.

"It's not a place where we can hand the throne to a con artist either. Especially one that's getting help from another country." Once Sora announced this the crowd became restless and worried. Sora turned and smiled at me. I showed him a single finger causing him to nod.

"What do you mean?" Kurami asked, glaring at my brother. I spotted the cloaked girl from the inn.

"You don't know? Like, for example, if you gave the crown to someone who worked with the elves and used magic to win, this nation would be screwed, right?" Sora asked the crowd. Everyone began to panic with the name of one race on their lips. The elder looked horrified.

"W-What is the meaning of this!?"

"Are you accusing me of cheating, then?" Kurami asked, giving my brother a dark look. My brother sighed.

"Please. Didn't you hear me say it was an example? Or does it actually ring a bell?" Sora said giving her an equally dark glare.

"All right. If you've got an objection, we'll settle this with a game, just as you wish." Kurami said. I grinned, so my plan is coming together.

"Yes! I'd appreciate that so much!" Sora said in a cheery voice.

"But…!" The elder tried to complain but he was cut off.

"But if we're going to play poker, you'd better kick your helper over there out of the room." Sora said, Shiro pointed at Steph and myself. We nodded at each other and pulled down her hood. The crowd around us went crazy at the appearance of an elf.

"That's an elf! Which means…! She was….!" Murmurs like that spread across the room. Kurami didn't look fazed.

"What? The con artist trying to play the cool beauty won't save her friend?" Sora asked. Kurami nodded to herself as Steph and I made our way to Sora and Shiro.

"I see. You're working with some random elf to try to make me out to be an enemy of Imanity." Kurami said in an accusing tone. Sora laughed.

"That's not a bad excuse you just came up with."

"Why don't you leave elf 'helper'?" Kurami asked though it seemed more like an order. The elf pulled her hood over her ears and ran out the room.

"Now we're ready, right?" Kurami asked.

"Sure!" Sora said, nodding his head.

"In accordance with the pledges, I'll decide the game. I'll pick a game where cheating is impossible." Kurami declared to which Sora responded with pledge five.

"I'll avoid asking why you decided not to play poker this time, 'cause I'm just that nice!" Sora took a picture and frowned.

"You're not very photogenic. You'd be cuter if you smiled." Sora said showing her the picture.

"We'll have our game somewhere else. I'll call you when it's ready."

*mini time skip*

"Th-Then she was using magic on us?" Steph yelled.

"You're too loud. Shun how is your plan coming along?" Sora asked. I nodded.

"She acted like I predicted. My hypothesis is that she'll play something like chess, as it's one of the few games where cheating is impossible and very hard to crack. Most likely she's getting her elf friend to sort the game out. I noticed first in the tavern by the way, I told Shiro and Sora who was helping them." I said, petting Shiro's head.

"So that secret tool you have can detect magic then? What kind of magic did that elf use?" Steph asked, slightly excited.

"No idea. Shun, didn't you say in the bath you figured it out? And also we noticed as well, you're nit-picking again, and you didn't tell us!" I nodded.

"Sora, who usually works out our opponent's tactics? Who manages to hack into forums and read inside information? Who comes up with the way to beat them? Well, with Steph's match, similar to when a con artist hides duplicates up their sleeves, if magic can do anything, then theoretically the elf could use magic to change the cards. Hence why she always won." I stated, my earlier comments making Sora pale. I hate it when he questions me. Steph paled.

"Magic is amazing but our tactician is pretty good! Shun, have you got a plan? But first Steph. This round robin tournament is full of holes. If another country wins over an Imanity by promising to make them king, they can interfere with the game. Plus they're facing Imanities who can't detect magic, so they're sure to win. Now they've got a puppet king, so they can do with the country as they please. It's so simple, anyone could think of it. And you know what the other races would think then?" Sora asked.

"So Kurami's convinced that another race is helping us! Which means Kurami can't use magic like she did before!" Steph proclaimed.

I coughed and Steph turned to me.

"Steph I said she would most likely get her elf friend to help set up. Meaning she'll use magic in a very subtle way. Steph are you sure you aren't missing a few brain cells?" I asked.

"What? I feel like that was an insult… Why are you being mean to me!?" Steph cried.

"Shun you have thought hard about it… Steph what Shun saying is that the game will look fair and they won't use it directly on us. As long as it's not an impossible game to win…" Sora stated.

"Blank will never lose!" Shiro finished Sora's sentence.

"There you have it. Shun?" I sighed, looks like Sora noticed my mental conflict…

"If I knew how magic worked, I would be able to predict it accurately but I don't so it's going to be vague… Basically, before you swear to the pledges, I'm going to look at what we're playing with. If I notice something, I'll make a note and take in Kurami's physical appearance, as that will give away some of her thoughts. I suggest Shiro starts to play the game but make sure you say the three of us are Blank so we play together. Sora, do you know how hard this is? No hacking… No inside intel… and the books in the study didn't help much…" I moaned. Sora patted my head.

"There, there. I'm sure you'll be able to find a way to find out inside knowledge at some point." Sora said patting my head. The sound of footsteps could be heard. Kurami appeared.

*mini time skip*

"I'll tell you the truth. I'm working with the elves to secure a place for Imanity to live. Once we've got the bare minimum amount of territory we need, I'll break ties with the elves." Kurami said with a serious expression. _Wow._

"Wow." Shiro muttered, vocalising all of our thoughts.

"You didn't have to say it out loud, little sister." Sora asked. I quickly typed on my 'voice box'.

"Imouto, you didn't need to vocalise it, it was apparent on our faces." My artificial voice said in its metallic tone.

"You're saying this to someone who might be a foreign spy? Are you Stupid? Do you want to die?" Sora asked.

"Think about it. The only way for Imanity to survive is to earn the right to live under the protection of another race, then give up on all games and shut themselves off from the rest of the world. It's the only way! Stephanie Dola, you understand this right?" Kurami asked, her face sincere.

"Well…" Steph trailed off.

"And Elvengarde is the largest nation in the world. Their magic is unbeatable by any race. It's impossible to beat me, so I want you to withdraw from the game. I swear I won't let the elves make me their puppet." Kurami said with an earnest smile. Steph turned to look at Sora.

"Sora…"

"I see. We earn the right to live under another nation's protection. It's not a bad plan." Sora stated causing Kurami to look delighted.

"Right? Then you'll withdr-"

"But I refuse! One of the best things Blank loves best is saying No to people who think they've got an absolute advantage." Shiro and Sora said, looking as menacing as possible. Steph looked terrified while Kurami looked shocked. Well what they said is true… But I would have made it more daunting.

"Lines we wanted to say someday #4! We actually got to say it!" Sora said Hi fiving Shiro and I.

"Nii, Great Job!" Shiro said with a smile.

"Looks like I was wasting my time. I'll destroy you by force, then, just as you wish. Right here." Kurami said, walking out the cart.

"Now who said you would destroy us?" I said in a menacing voice once she had left, causing Shiro and Sora to flinch.

"Nee, when you have the confidence you are scary." Shiro stated. I turned and smiled.

"Of course! Without me who would be the one to create a plan to make a mess out of the enemy!" I said with a grin.

*mini time skip*

"You and her are underestimating humanity…" With that Sora opened the door to where we were having our match. We walked in and looked I smiled and Sora patted my back.

"Nice one! Now are you going to check?" I nodded and stood on the balcony. Steph paled.

"Sora what is Shun-"I jumped and landed on the floor.

"Chess." Sora stated while I had a look at the pieces on the board.

"Yes, But this isn't normal chess. The pieces have wills of their own. Give them orders and they'll move. Just say the word and they'll do as told." Kurami said with a smirk.

"So that's it. Shun you done looking?" Sora yelled. I looked at the black bands and smiled. That's it. I gave Sora a thumbs up and ran through the corridors and back to their side.

"Nee, spot anything?" Shiro whispered in my ear, I nodded.

"Shiro, Shun what should we do?" Sora asked.

"Chess is no different than tic-tac-toe." Shiro said walking forwards.

"Hey can we rotate mid-game right?" Sora and I asked.

"Nii! Nee!" Shiro complained.

"Sorry but the three of us are a single player. And this is a game you seem to know very well while we don't." Kurami smirked. There it is.

"Nii, Nee, Do you think I'm going to lose?" Shiro asked, with an annoyed expression.

"Shiro, you're getting too excited. There's not a chance in a million you'd lose at chess. But this isn't normal chess. Don't forget. The three of us are a single player." Sora said, placing his hand on Shiro's shoulder.

"Shiro, the three of us together are Blank." I said with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I'll be careful." I gave her a thumbs up. Shiro walked forwards and I sat on the edge of the balcony, ignoring Steph's complaints that it was dangerous.

"Are you done? You can make the first move." Kurami said. Sora put a hand on my shoulder and nodded.

"Then let the game begin!" the elder proclaimed.

_**Aschete!**_

"D2 to D4" Shiro said. The pawn piece moved. Chess usually favours the first player, making them more likely to win.

"G7 forward." The black pawn moved 3 spaces. I looked there was a ring present. Hmm I wonder. Steph complained as usual.

"I told you. The pieces have wills of their own." Kurami stated.

"Getting ever so slightly cocky won't help. Even if the pieces reflect charisma and potential when they move it will not help you. Shiro, let loose." I said causing the girl to look confused. I smirked.

"Knight to C3." Shiro muttered.

"F7 forwards." Before Steph could complain Sora told her to shut up.

"E2 to E4"

"F-5, take her piece."

"C3 take E4."

"H2 to H3"

"Knight take H3"

"Queen take H5. Check." Shiro smiled. So the game is in her favour but… I looked at Kurami.

"F2 to F4." The piece did not move. So that's how she wants to play it…

"F2 to F4." Shiro repeated the order.

"It's not moving." Steph stated the obvious.

I jumped from my space and clapped Shiro on the Shoulder.

"Imouto, My turn. If she's gonna play Julius Caesar, so be it."

"Oi Shun!" Sora complained.

"Sora. They won't move. They just need motivation." I said. Causing Kurami to snarl.

"What will you do then?" She asked. I sat at the front and looked at the board.

"F2 to F4!" I yelled. The piece complied. Shiro looked shocked and her eyes tears. I turned and smiled.

"Shiro don't worry. Nee-san's got this for the moment." I said with a smile. The game played on until I could no longer move the pieces. Sora now placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Good job tactician, but it's the king's turn. Shun any warnings?"

"Be careful when the king comes on." I muttered and stood near Shiro.

"ATTENTION ALL FORCES! BY MY AUTHORITY AS KING, ANYONE WHO FIGHTS VALIANTLY IN THIS BATTLE WILL EARN THE RIGHT TO BANG ANY WOMAN THEY LIKE!" Sora yelled causing Steph and Kurami to be shocked.

"Typical, yet genius." I said with a smile.

"AND ALL OF YOU SOLDIERS FIGHTING ON THE FRONT LINES: IF WE WIN YOU WILL BE EXCUSED FROM FURTHER MILITARY DUTIES AND GIVEN AN EXEMPTION FROM TAXES FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE AS WELL AS A MONETARY REWARD FROM YOUR COUNTRY! THEREFORE, VIRGINS, DO NOT DIE! AND ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE FAMILY OR PEOPLE YOU LOVE, COME BACK ALIVE!" Sora yelled, appealing to the wills of the chess pieces. Appeal to them and they'll move. The chess pieces roared in response.

"Thanks to you, I realized that the game we're playing isn't chess. This is a strategy game, Shun think of something just in case, Shiro. I'll handle the rest but if I lose my head, help me. This game is right up my alley." Sora said with a smile.

"Roger that Captain!" I said with a grin. Shiro smiled.

"Pawn squad 6! The enemy is advancing from the front lines! Intercept them and cut them off! Cavalry squad 2! Don't waste the opportunity the pawns gave you! You, king and queen! Get your asses to the front line!" Sora yelled. The pieces responding to his orders.

"Wait it's my turn!" Kurami complained.

"Huh? In real war, what fool waits for their enemy's turn, Julius Caesar?" Sora said with a wink in my direction. I laughed.

"Sadly he isn't being assassinated this time." I said with a laugh.

"Pawns! Advance! Form a defensive wall!" Kurami yelled.

"Look at them! Those cowards, hiding themselves behind their soldiers! What kind of king makes his men fight at the front line while he sits behind the relaxing?" Sora yelled.

"What was that!?" Kurami yelled in response, her pieces looking shocked as well.

"Listen to me, soldiers! This battle will decide who controls this city, the final fortress of Elkia… Of humanity! This battle will determine the fate of our people! Open your eyes! Do you really want to give the nation's crown to a stupid girl like her? But if we win… She will be your queen. This girl who, just moments ago, closed off her heart for your sakes to lead you to victory! This girl, who is crying inside because you refused her as merciless!" Sora said, raking his hand through Shiro's hair, and she looked confused yet cute at the same time.

"And you call yourselves men?! And what about this beautiful woman here who will be queen as well!? Who bravely thought of ways to protect you all and bring you to victory! WHAT ARE YOU ALL?" Sora yelled pushing me forwards to stand by Shiro and Him. Haha so we are the motivation…The chess pieces roared louder in response to Sora's words.

"Wh-What is this overwhelming power?" Kurami asked.

"Proud knights, bishops and rooks! Show me deeds befitting of your rank! Back up the pawns so they may do their duty!" Sora yelled as war broke out on the chess board.

"This is impossible!" Kurami yelled.

"That's right. You're using elf magic to force your own troop's morale higher. You explain it all away by saying you have more charisma than we do. Of course. It's the perfect way to cheat. But you made one mistake." I yelled over the roar of the pieces.

"What!?"

"Throughout history no wise king has ever forced his army to obey him through oppression. People will only truly fight for what is right. And there are only two things that are truly right in this world! Two true, unchanging righteousness in the world are… Cuteness and Beauty! They make right! All our needs, desires and instincts seek cuteness and beauty! And for this is why we will give everything we have! That's just the way men are!" Sora yelled. I smiled.

"That… That's not…" Kurami stuttered. I smiled and waved at the troops then poked Sora.

"Can I give them a bit of motivation?"

"Sure!" I smiled.

"Everyone! If you all do well I'll give a kiss to every one of you!" The pieces roared.

"Haha Shun, I guess you got the gist of it all." Sora said with a grin and I nodded.

"King to E6!" Sora and I tensed. Our pieces tried to attack but… changed black when the struck a black piece.

"What!?" It occurred to another pawn.

"Retreat! All Forces retreat! The enemy is using brainwashing magic! Don't let them touch you." Sora yelled. Kurami looked shocked. There! She is using brainwashing magic! She looked at us calmly. I smirked and mouthed the words 'I caught you'. She faltered momentarily and then smirked. Of course, I can't prove it…

"All Forces, advance!" I watch Sora panic and sweat.

"Nii…"

"TAKE THE ENEMY KING'S HEAD, QUEEN!" Kurami yelled.

"Sora go!" I said pushing him, causing him to look confused.

"THINK OF THE DATING SIMS!" I yelled as he ran, realising what I meant.

"QUEEN!" Sora yelled, his face awfully close to her sword.

"SORA!" Steph yelled. Sora was on one knee before the queen.

"Queen, put down your sword. You are beautiful." Everyone but myself looked shocked at what he was doing.

"Oh queen… just consider this once: Is that king worthy of your service? That king who brainwashes his soldiers uses them as weapons and tools, and even forces you to bear the brunt of the assault? Is he worthy of your sword? Please reconsider! Who are your people? Where are those you must protect?" The piece dropped her sword and became white.

"Romantic simulation games are one of the few genres where I'm better than Shiro." Sora stated.

"He got us the enemy queen! Wait why didn't he say both of you?" I blushed slightly.

"Ummm I went through a stage where all I played was otome dating sim games…..and Sora still hasn't been able to beat me at them yet…" I muttered.

"Okay… WELL he's turned this game around!" Steph yelled.

"No. They're using magic that lets them brainwash others just by toughing them. Adding one piece to our ranks changes nothing. "Shiro stated and I nodded in agreement. Sora came back up to us, panic written on his face. Shiro and I grabbed his hands causing him to look shocked.

"Nii…"

"Sora-nii…"

"Shiro? Shun?"

"The three of us are Blank together. It's okay." Shiro said.

"Sora, don't worry."

"Knight! Slay the traitor queen!" Kurami's black knight did not move.

"Knight, what's wrong?" the queen turned and faced the knight. The piece fell to its knees and changed colour.

"Shiro and Shun, you command the army! Keep their forces from brainwashing us!" Sora asked we grabbed each other's hand and smiled.

"Piece of cake!" we both said, flashing a peace sign.

"What are you going to do?" Steph asked.

"You know what, Steph? There's more than one way to win a game. You can win without fighting!" Sora proclaimed.

**END**


	4. Chapter 4

No Game No Life: The twins of Blank

**I only own Shun… *sob* finally the anime has got to the sad part…. (ish) If you read the light novels you know what's gonna happen…**

_Last time…_

"_QUEEN!" Sora yelled, his face awfully close to her sword._

"_SORA!" Steph yelled. Sora was on one knee before the queen._

"_Queen, put down your sword. You are beautiful." Everyone but myself looked shocked at what he was doing._

"_Oh queen… just consider this once: Is that king worthy of your service? That king who brainwashes his soldiers uses them as weapons and tools, and even forces you to bear the brunt of the assault? Is he worthy of your sword? Please reconsider! Who are your people? Where are those you must protect?" The piece dropped her sword and became white._

"_Romantic simulation games are one of the few genres where I'm better than Shiro." Sora stated._

"_He got us the enemy queen! Wait why didn't he say both of you?" I blushed slightly._

"_Ummm I went through a stage where all I played was otome dating sim games…..and Sora still hasn't been able to beat me at them yet…" I muttered._

"_Okay… WELL he's turned this game around!" Steph yelled._

"_No. They're using magic that lets them brainwash others just by toughing them. Adding one piece to our ranks changes nothing. "Shiro stated and I nodded in agreement. Sora came back up to us, panic written on his face. Shiro and I grabbed his hands causing him to look shocked._

"_Nii…"_

"_Sora-nii…"_

"_Shiro? Shun?"_

"_The three of us are Blank together. It's okay." Shiro said._

"_Sora, don't worry."_

"_Knight! Slay the traitor queen!" Kurami's black knight did not move._

"_Knight, what's wrong?" the queen turned and faced the knight. The piece fell to its knees and changed colour._

"_Shiro and Shun, you command the army! Keep their forces from brainwashing us!" Sora asked we grabbed each other's hand and smiled._

"_Piece of cake!" we both said, flashing a peace sign._

"_What are you going to do?" Steph asked._

"_You know what, Steph? There's more than one way to win a game. You can win without fighting!" Sora proclaimed._

_Current events…_

_Shun's POV_

"Wh-What… What have you done?" Kurami yelled, trembling with anger.

"King! Foolish King! You gave your servant a cruel order to slay his queen. How can you let your people see you tremble in rage? Queen. I cannot ask you, or the knights who lowered their swords out of love for you, to turn against your comrades but it is clear to see that your king has been struck by madness! I believe that you are the only one who can lead your people now! Do you not agree? Queen… make your choice." Sora yelled to the queen piece. Finally it's been put into action… Man that took a long time… The queen piece slowly changed to red. Sora and I shared a sly smile.

"I'm glad to see you standing my brave, honourable queen! And you righteous warriors who overcame the enemy's mind control to obey your queen! You are the only ones who can end the oppression of this mad king!" Sora yelled as pieces changed from black to red.

"Is this…?" Steph asked. I nodded.

"A revolt. The appearance of a third force…." Shiro stated. I clapped Sora on the shoulder.

"Then that was Sora's goal?" Steph asked

"Ah Sora that took too long! You sure we could have shortened the fake gameplay?" I complained, this could have been over ages ago!

"I told you Steph, We'll win without fighting. Shun… play along still." Sora said which caused me to sigh and nod.

"We do not seek blood! We seek what everyone seeks: peace!" Sora yelled, holding mine and Shiro's hands in the air.

"All forces, assist the red queen's troops." Shiro yelled.

"Surround them! Don't let anyone die!" I yelled.

"YOU TRAITORS!" Kurami yelled, causing me to chuckle. The black pawns took up a defensive stance while the red pieces protected them.

"It won't be easy for them to kill their former comrades." Sora stated. He helped Shiro down from the edge of the balcony and I jumped down to stand beside them.

"Hey, Julius Caesar or Mad king. Did you know? It's possible to end a real war before the king is killed. You don't have any way to win. Surrender." Sora said, grinning manically. Kurami begin to laugh like an insane person.

"Surrender? I won't let you have this country. Our country….belongs to us! All forces! Sacrifice your lives to slay the enemy king! Kill all the traitors and march forward!" Kurami yelled.

"Nii…Nee… This is what happens when you back a weakened enemy too far in a corner." Shiro stated.

"Yeah, I know…"  
"Hehe It's starting…" I laughed.

"Nee…Scary…."

"Sorry Shiro but there was a reason I called her Julius Caesar." I said with a smile as the king's mask cracked.

"Nii! Nee!"

"Oppression. Rule by fear. Dictatorships. It's a strange thing. Throughout history, for some reason the lives of such rulers have always ended in the same way…"

"Assassination. Do you get the reference now Imouto?" I said with a grin as the king piece cracked and shattered. Kurami fell to the floor.

"Sorry. Our world isn't as nice a place as yours. When it comes to war and killing, we have far more expertise than you do." Sora muttered.

"Th-The winner of this battle is Blank!" The elder announced. CLAP! The three of us hi-fived and smiled at each other. Sora grabbed the dress from earlier and laid it on Steph's back causing her to turn in shock.

"This'll do right? This is what your grandfather believed in. Your grandfather was right to believe in Imanity. Now no one can call him a fool. Right?" Sora asked.

"Yes! Thank you! I'm truly grateful, Sora….Shun….Shiro…" Steph Cried.

"There, There." Shiro said, patting her head.

"What kind of trick did you use?" Kurami said from behind us. We turned.

"Trick?" I asked, comically tilting my head.

"You're not going to tell me that Imanity beat elf magic unaided, are you?" She asked.

"Sure I am. It's the truth." Sora stated.

"Is that a problem?" Shiro asked, tilting her head.

"Honestly I didn't think the idea of getting the elves to help Imanity was a bad one." Sora said.

"THEN…!" I raised my hand.

"We don't like the way you think." I said in a dark voice. Kurami took a step backwards.

"Doesn't the idea that we can't survive without the elves' protection seem a bit self-deprecating to you?" Sora asked.

"But…"

"Imanity have their own way of doing things. Just like how we were able to win because you were convinced to the very end that we were enemy spies. "Sora continued.

"That can't be… There's no way a mere human can defeat magic!" Kurami yelled.

"When there's a will there's a way." I muttered.

"If that's what you think, that's fine. That just means that's your limit. I'll tell you something: whether we're up against elves or gods, Blank never loses. Don't underestimate humanity. "Sora said in a dark manner, holding Kurami's chin up by his finger.

Kurami fell to the floor, crying her eyes out.

"WHAT?" Sora yelled.

"Do you have any idea how much t-trouble I went through to get the elves to help me?" Kurami cried.

"Wait…L-Look…" Sora panicked. I sweat dropped as she cowered on the floor.

"I didn't underestimate anyone! I was serious! I was serious….I'll never accept this!" She cried. Shiro patted her head.

"Nii…. You made a girl cry." Shiro said.

"Nice one Hotshot." I winked at Sora.

"It's my fault!?" I nodded

"Even though you don't have a girlfriend. Even though you're a virgin." Shiro said.

"Imouto… Isn't that a little too far… you broke Sora-nii." I said pointing to a now despairing twin brother who was crying on my shoulder.

*mini time skip*

"Now, this man, Sora, Has won all his games in the tournament. Is there no one left to challenge him? Then, in accordance with the last wish of the former king, I crown Sora the new king of El-"The elder said.

"HOLD IT!" Sora yelled.

"Again?"

"It's not Sora. It's Blank. The three of us are Blank together. You've got three kings." Sora said. I could only hear Steph clapping.

"Unfortunately, we can't do that. The ten pledges require us to specify a designated representative. There can't be two of them." The elder proclaimed.

"Then we'll split it up. I'll be the king in name only-"

"OBJECTION!" Shiro yelled.

"Eh?" Sora looked at Shiro.

"If you become king, you can make a harem. You won't need me or Nee anymore." Shiro said with an innocent look on her face.

"A harem?" Really!? It didn't cross his mind!?

"If it's only to be in name, I'll be king. Then I'll have no objections." Shiro said with a determined look on her face. I took a deep breath in.

"O-O-O-OBJECTION!" I yelled. Sora and Shiro turned to look at me, shocked.

"Nee!?"

"I-If Shiro is K-king she could b-be pressured like many young kings in the past…. S-she's too young… Therefore, i-if its name only I'll be king…" I muttered, shaking as I had caught everyone's attention, I hate crowds….. Shiro looked shocked along with Sora. I nodded to the elder.

"All right then."

"OBJECTION!" Sora yelled.

"Oi-Oi. You two it's rare for the pair of you to make jokes like that. Will it start raining spears next?" Sora asked.

"I'm super serious." Shiro said.

"I-I-I'll be competing to stop Shiro… Too young…" I muttered.

"Fine. I won't hold back little sisters."

"_Today's the day… I will win!"_

_Three days later…_

_Two days ago, Shun decided to drop out for unknown reasons and support her twin, therefore it is now only Shiro and Sora. Matches including Shun will be discounted…Shun's victories will not be counted…_

I sat with a cup of tea and my tablet watching Sora and Shiro play chase the ace. Those two have played 500 rounds. 158 losses 158 wins 184 ties. The elder has collapsed due to fatigue and Steph has lost it… she claims she can see butterflies everywhere… I pulled out for one reason only. Pledge Seven: Conflicts between groups will be conducted by designated representatives with absolute authority, nowhere in it did it say there could be three representatives also it uses a plural so… The three of us can be king.

"One…more…round…" Sora whispered, his voice hoarse. I sighed.

I recalled those twos Vs scores… 3526744 rounds, 117080 wins, 117080 losses, 1186584 ties.

"Just admit… defeat…already…" Sora hoarsely whispered.

"You're the one who said…'two wins in a row." Shiro hoarsely muttered in response.

"Why…can there…only…be one…king?" Sora asked. I sighed and shuffled over to them and sat down between them.

"Nii…Pledge seven…. Conflicts between groups… will be conducted by… designated representatives with… absolute authority."

"It doesn't say…there has to be… just one does it?" I smiled at the two.

"See why I dropped out now, two days ago?" I smiled innocently. Steph fell to the floor as did Shiro and Sora.

"Why… Twin…Why…?"

"Nee….you….devil…" I laughed as I saw the spirits rise from their bodies. I love being me sometimes… Somehow I always seem to notice the more obvious things unlike those two... I smiled and collapsed on the floor and fell asleep, my fingers making a peace sign. This time it's my victory…!

*mini time skip*

Shiro sat on my lap holding the right side of the DSP while Sora sat next to us holding the left side. They had made crowns for the three of us.

"That felt like it took a long time."

"Yup." Shiro answered Sora.

"It's all your fault for not paying attention.

"She's right." I said with a grin. Sora poked his tongue out at me and I puffed out my cheeks in response.

"Your face is red." Shiro said to Steph who was wearing a maid uniform which showed too much skin.

"She's exposing so much skin, her face is red?"

"I didn't let her wear anything under it." Shiro answered Sora's question.

"Did you have to tell him that!? Why are you making me wear this?" Steph exclaimed.

"We have to wear formal stuff. It's not fair if you don't" Shiro replied. I tapped the DSP screen pointing two the two wear to go.

"Well, I don't mind the 2D effects that show she's clearly not wearing any panties." Sora stated.

"WHAT ARE YOU TAKING ABOUT!?" Steph yelled. I flicked Sora's head and pulled his ear.

"OW!"

"No perverted thoughts. 18+ please Sora…" I murmured.

"More importantly, you need to do your jobs! Since we haven't had a king for so long, our domestic affairs are in complete turmoil."

"You handle the internal stuff. Hey, I'm trying to do this with no equipment. Don't use traps." Steph took the DSP away.

I placed Shiro on Sora's lap and looked through the reports. Steph nodded at me and glared at the others.

"Unfortunately, due to the decline of Elkia, there are rumours that some of the ministers are collaborating with other countries. As new king, you need to make sure-"

"That's it. If that's the problem… Shun you got enough info?" I gave a thumbs up.

*mini time skip*

Sora, Shiro, Steph and I all stood in front the throne.

"In accordance with the pledges, we will now play rock-paper-scissors, and you will all deliberately lose. I will play scissors and you'll all play paper. Whoever loses will be forbidden from presenting false reports or arbitrary messages." Sora said to the crowd.

""we're taking advantage of the rules of the pledges. Now there won't be any spies." Shiro said to Steph. I nodded.

*mini time skip*

"J-Just who are you? You handled all our domestic problems so easily…" Steph asked in shock. I smiled. I was glad to be back in my old clothes. I love my jeans! Sora placed a crown on his arm, Shiro has hers on her head and mine was made into two bracelets.

"Yeah, I'm the type who does all the domestic stuff at once when I play Civ. Good thing I downloaded a ton of guides to study for quiz games."

"Nii not fair. Cheater." Shiro complained.

"Shiro, that's not our kind of thing. You know it. He's not cheating." I said, raking my hand through my hair.

"Oi… Don't call me a cheater in a world that officially allows cheating with magic. I guess it's finally time." Sora said.

"Are you really wearing that?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, this is what we feel most relaxed in. Now then…" I muttered.

"Let's do this!" Sora said. We walked out onto the balcony facing the endless crowds of Imanity. Shiro on Sora's left while I was on his right. I watched Sora's face pale.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Sora yelled in a hesitant voice.

"Nii, you're nervous." Shiro stated.

"Shut up. We're all scared of crowds. I'm positive that Shun cannot talk right now and normally I'm just holding it in." Sora said. I grabbed Sora's hand.

"Shun?"

"F-F-F-F-F-Fight…!" I stuttered, trying to prove him wrong. Shiro grabbed his left hand and he smiled.

"My beloved citizens… No my fellow Imanity. We Imanity live in a world where war is forbidden by the ten pledges, yet we've lost again and again, and now all we have left is Elkia, Our last city. So I ask you now: Why is this? Is it because the last king failed? Because we are the lowest ranked race? Because we can't use magic? Are we fated to die because we are helpless? NO! In the ancient war, the gods, the elves, the Warbeasts, all the races fought, and we fought among them and survived! Why is it that this whole continent was once ruled by humans? Is it because we are a race that specializes in violence? We can't use magic like the elves, nor are we physically strong like the warbeasts, nor do we have the longevity of the Flugel. Why were we able to rule the continent? Is it because we were masters of war? I tell you it is not it! We fought and survived because we are weak! Every time, in every world the strong polish their fangs while the weal polish their wisdom. Why are we in such danger now? Because the ten pledges have broken the fangs of the strong, and have learned to polish their wisdom. The wisdom and strategies that we, the weak, once monopolized… the power to survive… the strong have gained them all. That brought us to this state! Answer me this everyone. Why do you bow your heads? I repeat, why do you bow your heads? We are the weak! We are the weak, we always have been and always will be. Yes, nothing has changed! The strong may imitate our weapons, but they will never master them! Because at the heart of our weapons lies a cowardice born almost humiliating weakness. This cowardice has given us the wisdom to escape from magic. This cowardice has given is the wisdom, born from learning and experience to predict the future itself! I say it a third time! We are the weak! We proud weak who have throughout history, torn out the throats of those who sit and boast their strength! We declare now that we, as Elkia's 205th King…" Sora yelled. He squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"And queens!" Shiro and I said.

"Have taken the throne!" We all yelled. A crystal chess piece appeared before us.

"We hereby declare that we will live as the weak, and fight as the weak, and as the weak we will destroy the strong! As we once were and as we will always be. Accept the fact that we are the weakest race. One that can become anything because we were born with nothing! Now let the game begin. You've suffered enough, haven't you? You've endured enough humiliation, right? The wait is over, my fellow Imanity. As of his moment, my country, Elkia, declares war… on every other country in the world. Let slip the dogs of war! "Sora yelled, the crowd roared in response.

"We're taking back our borders!" We all yelled.

"Wh-WH-WHAT IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU DONE!?" Steph yelled as we came back from the balcony into the palace. I hid behind Sora.

"Steph, will you relax? You're scaring Shun and myself."

"Steph is creepy." Shiro said as the three of us walked down the hallway.

"How can I be calm at a time like this? Declaring war!? Are you trying to destroy this country?" Steph asked.

"Didn't I tell you not to be so trusting? How are other nations going to view that we took out the elves?"

"They'll think we're backed by a race more powerful than the elves." Shiro continued Sora's statement.

"Until they know who that race is…" Sora said.

"They can't attack us?" Steph questioned.

"Yup! With an upset like this everyone's going to be suspecting everyone else, hence why I decided we should declare war. We'll be able to shore up the home front without doing anything. "I said with a smile. The three of us the continued to walk back.

*mini time skip*

We all lead on a bed in the royal chambers. Sora sighed.

"We've gone from a tiny game room, to a crappy inn, to Steph's room and now to the royal chambers. This might be the hardest one to relax in." Sora said, turning the pages in a book about the races. I sat next to them wearing my glasses reading about different countries.

"The Flugel…"

"They have great longevity and high magical capability, and they live on the giant floating Phantasma Avant Heim." Sora read aloud. I closed my book and leaned to read over his shoulder.

"With their great thirst for knowledge they play games to obtain books from all over the world." Shiro said.

"We could win them to our side, ya know? What with everything we have…" I muttered, placing my glasses on the top of my head.

Sora's tablet glowed and the room was enveloped in a blue aura.

"Nii…Nee…" Tet appeared from behind a curtain with a huge grin plastering his face.

"Looks like things are starting to get fun!" He proclaimed.

"It's the kid who calls himself God."  
"Shiro he does have a name." I muttered.

"Oh, please! I don't call myself God. I am God! And my name's Tet." He snapped his fingers and we were transported outside, falling very slowly.

"AGAIN!?" We all cried.

"How do you like my world? Are you enjoying it?" He asked as we floated down and sat on the roof of a tower. I tried to steady my erratic heart and Shiro took deep breaths to calm herself.

"Yeah. You've got good taste. Our god insists on being a bystander. He could learn from you. Ah Sorry Shun!?" I groaned and held my head.

"Ugh religion! Headache! Why?" I said, swaying.

"Really?" Tet asked. Sora grabbed my wrist to prevent me from falling.

"Our enemies can use magic and we can't. Our only remaining territory is one city. Our situation is appallingly bad. And to protect the name of Blank we can't lose a single game. That's the world we're in. what do you think?" Sora asked us.

"It's wonderful."  
"It's fun, apart from the fact you mentioned religion…" I mumbled.

"Right?" Sora laughed.

"Looks like I was right to call you here! But generally I'm a bystander too. I don't favour an Individual race. But I told you before, didn't I? Everything in this world is decided by games." Tet said, floating, crossed legged, around us.

"I see. In other words, even the title of One True God is decided by a game?" Sora asked.

"That's right. That's why I set it so there were exactly 16 races." Tet stated.

"Each side on a chess board has 16 pieces. In other words, defeating all the races gives you the right to challenge God, huh?" Sora asked.

"I love the way your brain works. You pick up things fast."

"Thanks. But are you sure you should be smiling now? Its Blanks policy to be #1 in whatever game we play." Sora said with a sly smile.

"That's why I was sure you'd try to win the right to challenge me." Tet said, zooming up close to us.

"Did you forget you lost to us at chess once already?" Sora asked.

"That's right but it won't be like that next time." Tet said with a dark look.

"Hey God."

"Call me Tet."  
"Okay, Tet. You'd never lost before, had you? The god of play was so very, very upset at his first loss, he just had to bring us here. Am I wrong?" Sora asked.

"Interesting. Why do you think so?"

"Because I know exactly how you feel. Blank doesn't lose but the three of us have lost to each other many times." Sora said, his arms around our shoulders.

"You're not allowed to quit while you're ahead." Shiro stated.

"Never give up!" I said with a smile. Tet laughed and faced us.

"I was right to choose you after all! That's right. I won't let you quit while you're ahead. Next time I'll win. That's the reason. Are you disappointed?"" Tet asked.

"Nope. I'm actually relieved it's not some noble reason like saving humanity." Sora said.

"Okay, I'm heading back. Bye-Bye!"

"Hey Tet! Thanks for letting us be reborn. This is the world where we belong. " Sora yelled.

"Thank you God."

"Shiro his name is Tet. Tet, Thanks!" I said with a smile.

"**See you soon. Next time, on the chess board."**

With that Tet waved and disappeared. We all sighed.

"SORA! SHUN! SHIRO! Was that Tet the One True God?" Steph yelled from the window of a tower next to us.

"Yeah. Why?" Sora yelled.

"Wh-Wh-What's going on? You said you beat him in a game didn't you?" Steph screamed.

"Forget about that. Just get us down from here."

"That doesn't matter right now!" She yelled. I groaned.

"My headache got worse…" I moaned, Shiro patted my arm in sympathy.

_And for now, for the sake of form, I'll say this: Once upon a time…_

"We'll start by conquering the world." Sora said.

"It's a plan." I said. Shiro smiled and nodded.

"Our ultimate goal is to beat God." Sora stated and we all smiled.

_Now watch as a brand new fairy-tale unfolds before you. _


	5. Chapter 5

No Game No Life: The twins of Blank

**Hi! Here's another chapter! **

**guisniperman; you are on the right tracks as to how religion affects Shun. **

**Shadow Knight Destroyer: . .READER? Well I was thinking of doing something between Shun and Fi but then there's also Plum and Jibril…. **

**LuzElvaParra 17: Thanks! Here's the update!**

**Sam726: Thank you! **

**Wolf and MR Lover: Here's the update!**

**Anyway, I only own Shun!**

Chapter 5

_Last time…_

"_Okay, I'm heading back. Bye-Bye!" _

"_Hey Tet! Thanks for letting us be reborn. This is the world where we belong. " Sora yelled._

"_Thank you God."_

"_Shiro his name is Tet. Tet, Thanks!" I said with a smile._

"_See you soon. Next time, on the chess board."_

_With that Tet waved and disappeared. We all sighed._

"_SORA! SHUN! SHIRO! Was that Tet the One True God?" Steph yelled from the window of a tower next to us. _

"_Yeah. Why?" Sora yelled._

"_Wh-Wh-What's going on? You said you beat him in a game didn't you?" Steph screamed._

"_Forget about that. Just get us down from here."_

"_That doesn't matter right now!" She yelled. I groaned._

"_My headache got worse…" I moaned, Shiro patted my arm in sympathy._

_And for now, for the sake of form, I'll say this: Once upon a time…_

"_We'll start by conquering the world." Sora said._

"_It's a plan." I said. Shiro smiled and nodded. _

"_Our ultimate goal is to beat God." Sora stated and we all smiled._

_Now watch as a brand new fairy-tale unfolds before you._

_Current events…_

"_**Looks like the first piece will be moving soon." The One True God, Tet said with a smile.**_

"_Question: Do you desire the destruction of Imanity? Or have you finally decided to act?" __**A voice asked causing the god to frown.**_

"_**Really, spying isn't a commendable hobby… Old Deus… the fallen gods, rank 1 of the exceed. I am not favouring anyone. I'm not on anyone's side. They're coming!"**_

_Shun's POV_

"HIIIIIIYAH!" BANG! I looked up from the book I had and removed my glasses.

"Steph you're gonna have to replace the door. Good morning." I placed my glasses back on and continued to read while Sora and Shiro slept. Steph ignored me and ripped off the rug covering the window, allowing light into the room. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Shiro and Sora groaned.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" They yelled rolling about.

"Wake up you two. Good morning Shun."

"Steph You're trying to kill my eyes." I moaned shielding my eyes from the light with the book I was reading. Steph sighed.

"It's time to do your jobs as kings." She stated.

"How? This room was in the perfect location out of the morning sunlight!" Sora screamed in denial.

"It's afternoon."

"She's right." I muttered.

"It's still 36:00 the middle of night." Shiro moaned, rubbing her eyes.

"What kind of clock do you follow!?" Steph shrieked.

"Steph quiet please, I'm trying to recover from yesterday's headache." I moaned, dropping the book and grabbing my head in pain.

"Take the books back to your grandpa's room" Sora demanded with a yawn.

"That room is yours now. That's been the king's room for generations. You can't just move out!" Steph proclaimed.

"The bed's tilted though. It's hard to sleep in. Futons are the best." Sora said, about to go back to sleep.

"WHY ARE YOU GOING BACK TO SLEEP!?"

"STEPH! Shut up!" I yelled throwing a pillow at her. Everyone paused.

"Let me read and research in peace…" I mumbled at everyone's gazes.

"YOU'RE EMBARRASING! To think you decide 3 million destinies." Steph mumbled pulling Sora's cover from him.

"Embarrassing? That's just how you see things. But neither in our old world, nor in any other, will Blank do any work!" I coughed at Sora's statement.

"Okay so maybe Shun does some work."

"Thanks for amending your false statement Sora-nii." I said

"Don't underestimate humanity!" Shiro said.

"If that's humanity, then it's better off dying out! My patience has finally ran out. Sora! I challenge you!" Steph yelled.

"Steph if you yell again I'm gonna throw something harder than a pillow at you." I mumbled. Sora sweat dropped at my threat.

"Psst Steph take it down a tone… You want to play a game with me?" Sora asked, a coy smile dancing on his face.

"Th-that's right."

"Pledge 5: the challenged part has the right to decode the rules of the game. Are you serious?" Shiro asked.

"Yes… But there's no way the best gamer in human history would choose a game where he has an advantage over someone like me, right?" Steph asked. I laughed.

"Fine, I'll let you pick whatever game you like. So what are we betting?" Sora stated.

"If I win, you will become a decent person!" I laughed at Steph's bet. This is going to be hilarious!

"Please Steph! Instead of making me a decent human make me a fulfilled one!" Sora yelled.

"Fulfilled?" Steph asked. Sora pinned Steph on a table, stuck between the wall and himself.

"Being fulfilled is far better than being decent. Let's do it right now! I'll do everything I can to lose!" Sora yelled I sighed, grabbing a book.

"Shiro, please." I said in a monotone voice. Shiro grabbed Sora's shirt, pulling him off Steph. I leaned over.

"Nii, how many times do I have to tell you not to let your desires take over?" I said menacingly above him, the book slowly hitting the palm of my other hand.

"Nii, you're not allowed to lose to anybody but Shiro and Nee!" Shiro yelled.

"Imoutos-"I growled before he could say a thing.

"Sora…"I growled.

"Blank is not allowed to lose." Shiro stated. Sora bowed on the floor and moaned to himself.

"It's impossible for me to lose to Steph in an honest game. Steph, I'll bet on the one in a million chance, no the chance that can only be described with imaginary numbers that you'll win!" I watched as an anger vein burst on Steph's head.

"Now you've gone and said it. The game we'll play is…"

"Black jack?" Shiro asked. I sighed and led on the floor. As Steph shuffled the cards.

"I'll be the dealer and you can be the player. " Sora sighed at Steph.  
"A sigh filled with despair! Shun, Shiro! They're not even interested anymore.

"Nii's gonna win, doesn't get what he wants. " I muttered.

"Aschente!" Both Steph and Sora said.

*mini time skip*

And Steph lost…

"Card counting… that's how he won if you're wondering." I said, looking up from my book to see a very confused Steph. I sighed as Sora explained it. A now despairing Steph then walked into the broken door.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked.

"Work. Remember those policies you proposed yesterday? I have to meet with the nobles who opposed them now." Steph said in a despairing monotone voice, clutching the door. I closed my book and stood by Sora who had stood up as well.

"That took longer than I thought…"

"Sora…"

"Longer than Blank or Shun predicted. I guess I'll go act like a king for once then." I smiled at the correction.

*mini time skip* 

"Don't think you can get away with such tyranny against nobles! I'll get you for this!" the now naked former nobles yelled.

"Former nobles. Your titles, your land, your money, your holdings…. A quick reformation meant they were bound to show up" Sora stated.

"The way you just did it was mean." Steph proclaimed I sighed.

"Tough." I muttered.

"I'd worked so hard to keep them under control peacefully… I used data from the large scale experiments we'd conducted on the lands belonging to the royal family to distribute the commercial rights to the major noble factions that back my family. I used those successes to keep the other major nobles in check, and quietly split off the smaller groups to slowly whittle down power of the opposition. If I'd won over those last few guys that just showed up, we could've had a complete and bloodless victory over the entire opposition! Uh, is something wrong?" Steph asked to see Sora and Shiro clinging to each other shaking while I looked over the data see had mentioned.

"They're shocked….hmmm…. good plan…." I muttered, skimming the notes before me.

"I-I don't think this is possible but Steph…are you actually…not an idiot?" Sora asked.

"What did you think I was until now!?" Steph asked in shock while Sora slowly turned to face Steph.

"I mean, Steph….you're a Steph right?"

"Shut up Steph. You're just a Steph!" Shiro said, adding on to Sora's question. Once Steph mentioned school, Sora and Shiro hit the floor.

"She graduated… had friends…." Shiro muttered

"If you think about it, she's a princess and has a lot of money…" Sora muttered.

"She has big boobs…." Shiro muttered. SLAM!

"I FIGURED IT OUT! I KNOW WHAT'S NEXT!" I yelled slamming the paperwork on the table. I blinked and saw devious faces painted on my siblings. Steph… oh dear…. Well at least with what I got earlier and the small amount now… Well things make a little more sense. I looked at Steph and smiled.

"Good luck Steph…But I'm game for whatever those two decide…"

"NOOOOOO!"

"Th-Th-There are t-t-too m-many people!" Sora stuttered as we walked outside. Sora holding Shiro's hand and my hand. A random woman appeared and we retreated.

"Shiro! Shun! Don't let go of my hands no matter what!"

"Nii, same to you." Shiro said as I clung to Sora's arm and whimpered.

"It was-"

"It was Shun's idea! We've got something we need to do! Why is everyone looking at us funny?" Sora yelled.

"That's because…. I'm dressed like this! Of course they're looking!" Steph yelled. Sora and Shiro, as reward for winning their game, made Steph Blank's dog for today.

"They're scared as they think you're a warbeast." Steph stated

"You're dressed like a warbeast? In other words… The eastern federation is an Eden composed entirely of hot girls with animal ears!?" I gripped Sora's arm tighter and pouted.

"There and men and elders…" Steph muttered.

"WE'RE GETTING THAT ARCADIA. WE'RE GOING AFTER THE ANIMAL GIRLS! Right now!" My hand flicker across my keyboard.

"Sora… That goes against my plan…"

"Nii…"

"Ah yeah… Let's go Imoutos!" I nodded.

"Indeed." Shiro said.

*Several showdowns with Steph later due to Steph not liking how Blank functions….*

"One more… one more match!" Steph begged. I was now being piggy backed by Sora and I had my hands covering his eyes from the almost naked Steph.

"You don't have much to lose now…" Sora stated, trying to pry my hands from his eyes.

"A temporary defeat leads to an ultimate victory!" Steph yelled.

"Almost everyone I remember who has said that has lost…" My metallic voice said.

And she lost the game she proposed….

All of a sudden it got dark.

"Phantasma!" I muttered

"Laputa really exists…" I sighed… here comes the ghibli act…

"Nii look up there."

"It would be best to bring those Flugel to our side. But how do we get there? Ba*se!" Nothing worked.

"Library." I muttered

"There's a Flugel near here-"  
"LIBRARY!" I complained causing Sora to become unbalanced.

"SHUN!" I landed safely in Sora's arms while he was on the floor.

"Shun you know?"

"Palace records. Lost to Flugel. WANT!" I said or my metallic voice did.

"YOU BET YOUR KNOWLEDGE!? ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?" Sora yelled, giving Steph the finger.

"Already established." I muttered.

"Steph sit, wait." Shiro said and we walked off.

Flugel. Exceed rank six. Created during the ancient war as a front line weapon to kill gods.

"I can't believe there was one so close. " Sora said outside the library.

"Sora, are you really going to challenge a monster like that?" Steph asked.

"Yeah. The knowledge about this world that this god-killer has is the only way we can get anywhere. By the way, Shun how did you get access to the palace records?" Sora asked.

"If you don't want to come, you can stay. Nee, what did you do?" Shiro Asked

I smiled.

"Well…"

_*Earlier that day*_

_I walked around the palace towards the room we were told not to enter. Eventually I stooped outside its doors and smiled. There has to be something here…_

"_Ah, it's one of the queens. Ah Your Majesty you aren't allowed in there." A voice yelled. I sighed. Caught…. I turned to the man and smiled. _

"_Ahaha… I'm sorry. I got a little lost… Ne, why can't I go in there?" I asked innocently. If I play this right…_

"_Well…."_

"_Ne. How about we play a game?" I asked with a smile. The elder in front of me looked shocked._

"_A-A G-Game!?" I nodded. He soon began composed again._

"_What would we be betting my queen?" I smiled._

"_If I win… I am the only one who gets access to this room. If I lose… How about you get retirement and loads of money and exemption from taxes?" I said causing his eyes to sparkle at the thought. _

"_Ah but what game…?" The elder muttered. "Queen please pick a game." Hmm that's awfully nice… then…_

"_Hmmm… How about…" I pulled out some marbles and a certain dice from my pocket._

"_Cthulhu dice! I'll explain the rules!" The elder looked confused. Hehe try beating me at a game that I rarely lose at!_

…_..minutes later…_

_I clapped my hands together and grinned._

"_Hehe You haven't got any sanity left! That means I win!" I said. I smiled. The game was simple. Use a 12 sided dice, each player starts with 3 marbles which represent sanity. Roll the dice and your target loses or gains sanity. The yellow sign = lose a marble and place it into the middle of the table. _

_Tentacle= caster gains a sanity from victim but if they are already mad it goes to the middle of the table. Elder sign= you take a sanity from the middle of the table. Cthulhu= everyone loses 1 sanity and eye allows you to choose any result. I even made a dice out of paper before and drew the signs, proving the die wasn't biased. _

_The elder before me sighed, his head in his hands. He got up._

"_According to the pledges I'm the only one allowed in here now! Can you tell everyone but my brother and sister? Also just make everyone keep up the charade that we are banned from this room… On second thought… I make that an order from your queen!" I opened the door to the room. And slipped behind it._

"_Bye-bye~~!" I said in a sing-song voice and slammed the door behind me. I slid down onto the floor and my head hit the door. I sighed._

"_Thank Tet… Hopefully I'll never have to do something like that again…" I muttered aloud. I smiled looking at the records in front of me, and I was the only one who can now access them… _

_For the sake of Blank I suppose I can spend a few minutes away from Sora and Shiro… Maybe they'll think I've gone to take a bath, like I used to in our old world…  
"Never mind that. Right then to work!"_

_Current events…_

As we walked through the library Sora pouted.

"Shun! That's not fair! Anyway… Steph, the Flugel traditionally only play one game, right?" Sora asked Steph.

"Yes, according to records…" Steph said.

"They only play word chain games." I said with a smile. Sora patted my head and I smiled.

"Well then. Time to start conquering the world, then." Sora said. Sora and I grabbed one side and Steph and Shiro the other and together we opened the door in front of us.

We all gasped in awe at the library and the weird light from above.

"Wow." Shiro said.

"Now. Where's our angel?" I groaned at Sora and grabbed my head.

"Sora-nii light on the religion please. You know it make my head spin with all those events that happened in the past… all those awful tactic…" I shivered. All of a sudden a harsh light appeared above us. A pink angel, wings spread out, landed near us. I groaned at how similar she looked to what stupid religious people portrayed angels as. I moaned at all the bad and stupid plans that flooded into my thoughts, all which had been made due to religion… I looked to see Sora trembling slightly and Shiro grabbed my hand.

"Excuse me, people. What do you want in my library?" The angel asked. My eyes widened. Eh? Sora, Shiro and I looked at each other and back at her.

"Oh…. That ruined it." We all muttered. The angel smiled. I notices there were crosses in her eyes. I steadied myself my grabbing hold of Sora and I buried my face in his chest.

"I think I'm gonna get an aneurism or something…." I muttered. I hope this doesn't get any worse…


End file.
